


Crave

by FreeGrain



Series: MFS Week 2020 [4]
Category: Motherland: Fort Salem (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Day Six: Soulmate AU, F/F, Love Confessions, MFS Week 2020, Mentioned Abigail Bellweather/Adil, Minor Raelle Collar/Scylla Ramshorn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-27
Updated: 2020-06-27
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:20:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,917
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24935932
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FreeGrain/pseuds/FreeGrain
Summary: "You won't believe what Abigail just told me!""What is it?""Apparently, during the Blue Moon, there's a ritual that we can perform which will reveal a word about our soulmate! The person we're fated to be with. Isn't that exciting?"Exciting? It might have been if Glory had been hopelessly in love with Tally since they were children. But then again, it could reveal some interesting information...{Glorally}{Glory x Tally}
Relationships: Tally Craven/Glory Moffett
Series: MFS Week 2020 [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1797622
Comments: 2
Kudos: 21





	Crave

**Author's Note:**

> When I say we deserve wlw!Glory, I mean it 🙏 please S2, don't disappoint me

"You won't believe what Abigail just told me!" 

Glory knew it was Tally without even looking up. 

"What is it?" 

Tally sat down across from her, a huge smile on her face. "Apparently, during the Blue Moon, there's a ritual that we can perform which will reveal a word about our soulmate! The person we're fated to be with. Isn't that exciting?" 

Exciting? It might have been if Glory had been hopelessly in love with Tally since they were children. But then again, it could reveal some interesting information. 

"Yeah, no, that sounds cool. How- how does this work?" 

Tally beamed. "Okay so basically, we need five people to gather around a body of water under the full moon. We perform the spell and then here-" Tally grabbed her wrist and turned her hand to expose her forearm, "-in black ink a word will be revealed." 

"Huh. Okay. I see." 

Glory had never heard of a ritual like this but if Abigail suggested it, it must be legit. She didn’t seem the type for pranks, especially ones that got Tally so excited. 

"Well?" Tally was still waiting for something. 

"What?" 

"Will you do it with me?" 

The phrasing was so _cruel_ , it hurt her right in her heart. 

"We need five people to do the ritual," Tally said. "I have my unit, and Raelle's bringing Scylla. So we need one more!" 

"Raelle's bringing her girlfriend to a ritual about _soulmates_? That seems like it would go well." Who could imagine the heartache that would bring if it wasn’t for them? 

"I know, that could be _such_ a bad idea," Tally agreed. “They do love each other but who knows?” She frowned. "You still haven't answered me." 

"Oh sure. Count me." 

Despite the sinking feeling in her stomach. Maybe this would be a good thing. Maybe it would help her get over her childhood crush and move on. Because it was fate, as in the future. So whoever she was destined to be with, it would show her there was someone. Just not the person she wanted it to be. 

"This is so exciting, right?" 

Glory nodded in agreement. Yes, maybe it was exciting. 

"I wonder what sort of words they'll be," Tally mused. "Like descriptors?" 

"Maybe it will be handsome." 

Tally made a face. "That's so generic though." 

"I mean, how many handsome men do we know?" 

Tally chuckled. "Now that's just mean."

Glory laughed. "It's true." 

"What about Gerit?" 

"Ugh, _Gerit_. No thanks." 

Gerit was Tally's first boyfriend. They'd met during Beltane but ultimately hadn't lasted—to Glory's shameful delight. He was a nice guy. But also now married so definitely for the best that Tally had gotten over him. 

"Right." Tally rolled her eyes. "I forgot you hate him." 

"I don't _hate_ him, he's just… annoying." Glory shrugged and ate another spoonful of cereal. "You could do way better." 

"Well, we'll have to see, won't we?" Tally winked at her and she hated the flutter in her chest. “Anyway, I’ve got to go but hey! See you later.” 

“Bye.” Glory watched her leave, hating the sinking feeling in her chest. She’d have to trust herself and the magic that it would lead her to happiness. That she'd find her soulmate. 

* * *

"Are we allowed to do this?" Glory whispered as she followed Tally out of the barracks. 

They'd been planning this for a week now yet she hadn't realised they'd have to sneak out. The army had a strict curfew which people did break, of course. But sneaking out in the woods was something she’d never done. 

*No. But that's the risk we're going to take." Tally ducked behind a tree as she scanned the road. They’d already dodged past a couple of partoling officers. "Come on!" 

The others were already waiting in the clearing, Tally having gone to pick her up. Glory’s unit had been amused by her antics. 

“There you are,” Abigail smiled. “Thought you got lost.” 

Raelle waved at them from where she stood with Scylla. Glory had met Scylla only once but she seemed like a nice person. A little strange—but Necros often were. 

They were hidden out the back of the barracks in the trees, away from any of the main paths where people might see them from. Abigail had a small circular basin filled with water, a couple of runes etched into the side. Ready to be performed. 

"It's kinda creepy," Glory murmured, glancing into the dark. 

Tally took her hand and gave her a quick squeeze. “Ready?” 

Glory held hers and then Abigail's, the five of them linking in a circle around the basin. Five of them, making a pointed star of magic. Perfect for what they were about to do. 

They sang quietly, so not to disturb anyone. If anyone heard them, they'd be in such big trouble. The water started to glow blue, shining bright like the moon reflected above them. Twinkling, sparkling, light started to rise. 

It was working. Glory could feel it, magic sweeping through them in a circle, through their linked hands in unison. 

Tally's hand squeezed hers and she glanced at her. Her friend's eyes were bright. They reflected the magic back, shining brighter than any star. 

Glory couldn't be more in love. 

But she focused on singing her seed. 

Rising in harmony, their magic surged through them, a sharp sensation burning itself into her arm. Beside her, Abigail inhaled sharply. Each of their arms, now with a word formed onto it in dark ink. And like that, the spell was complete. 

Glory let go of their hands, still feeling the rapid beat of her heart. 

Everyone stepped away, maybe to look in private. It was a glimpse at the future, a hope for a love to come. Maybe they didn't want to share it with everyone else. 

Part of her didn't even want to look at her forearm. Maybe it would be better not to know. Because once she did, she might not stop thinking about it. It could consume her life. 

But she knew she had to look. 

If not for herself, to finally get over Tally. Glory peeked down at her arm and her heart fluttered against her will. 

_Crave_. 

**Defn.** To have an intense desire for. 

But it also had a double meaning. 

_Oh, no, is that possible?_ she thought to herself. Glory raised her head and looked for Tally. Oh, how she craved her love, wanted it more than anything. _Could it be?_

Tally was staring at her arm, head tilted to the side. Confusion clouded her gaze. 

"War? _War_? Are you kidding me?" Abigail scoffed from behind them. "What does that even mean?" 

But Glory could only wait and see what Tally's was. 

"Oblivious. It says _oblivious_." Tally's voice was quiet. 

"Oh?" Glory slowly walked around to her. "Huh." 

It would fit for her, wouldn't it? Dare she hope that crave was meant for Tally? After all, there was no one more oblivious to her feelings that Tally herself. 

"I don't understand," Tally whispered. 

"Mushroom? MUSHROOM?" Raelle's voice cut through the night with a shrill note. "How the fuck does mushroom mean my soulmate?" 

"Keep your voice down!" Abigail hissed. 

"Oh, I'm sorry, is your soulmate word something like _mushroom_? Or is it something much cooler?" 

"Tell me this, how is _war_ better than mushroom? War! That’s awful!" 

"What's yours?" Tally asked, looking up. 

Glory showed her her arm. 

"Crave. Oh. That's a strange word, isn't it? I wonder what it will mean." 

Glory didn't say anything, didn't dare say anything for fear it would be wrong. Tally was oblivious, right? So of course she'd react like that? Oh, this became so much more difficult that it had to be. 

"I personally think mine is cute," Scylla commented, breaking past an arguing Raelle and Abigail. "Look!" 

Both of them paused for look at her arm. 

" _Saviour_ … damn, see? Now that is a good one!" 

"Agreed," Abigail said in awe. "It's quite romantic." 

Glory couldn't help but notice the heart eyes Scylla was giving Raelle. She didn't know how Raelle was going to save her but Scylla clearly had no doubt who it was about. Hmm… maybe it wasn't such a bad idea to bring your girlfriend. 

"What about you two?" Scylla asked. 

Glory and Tally walked across to join them. 

"See for yourselves," Glory said as she offered her arm. 

For a second the others just read them. 

And then they started laughing. 

"What?" Tally glanced between them, super confused. 

"Oh, okay, these are the best," Raelle chuckled. "Wow. Imagine that. I think we've been put to shame!" 

"What? Do you know what they mean?" 

That only caused them to laugh harder. 

"Oh, she's serious?" Scylla gasped. "Oh, my- I suppose her word makes sense then, right?"

Abigail looked at Glory, an eyebrow arched. "You know what it means, right?" 

Glory sighed but nodded. If they'd gotten it, it meant it was exactly what she hoped. Which only meant one thing… 

"Wait, I…? I'm so confused." 

"Hey, Tally _Craven_ , read your words again," Raelle piped up. 

Tally stared at her words, confusing tensing her brow. "But…?" 

"Oh, she's getting it." 

"Hey. Leave her alone," Glory said. 

"Actually… we probably should, right?" Abigail said, glancing at the others. "Let them figure it out together?" 

Raelle and Scylla agreed quietly. They'd have to return soon anyway. Every extra second they were out was another second they could have been caught. So the trio turned and slowly left, leaving them alone. Glory turned back to Tally, touching her hand as her friend sighed. 

"I feel stupid." 

"You aren't," Glory insisted. "Just… oblivious." 

Tally blinked. And then looked back down at her words. Then at Glory's. And back at her own. 

"Oh." 

Glory nodded. 

"You." 

"Yes." 

"And me." 

"... also yes." 

Tally flushed red. "Oh, I am really stupid. No wonder they were laughing." 

Glory took her hands. "To be fair, they didn't understand their words either. Raelle's mushroom quite clearly is a reference to Scylla, I mean she's a necromancer, right?" 

Tally nodded. "That makes sense." 

"Don't ever think you're stupid." 

"It's always been you, hasn't it? Always been me and you…" Tally smiled shyly. "So… now knowing what we know… what do we do?" 

"I don't know." 

Tally inhaled. "I… do you… want to… go out, maybe?" 

"While at Fort Salem?" 

"Ah. That might be a problem." Tally frowned. "Okay well then… would you like to be my girlfriend?" 

Glory had never dreamed she'd hear those words out of Tally Craven's perfect mouth. 

"I'd love that." 

Tally beamed. 

Glory was sure about dating while at Fort Salem but if Raelle and Scylla could do it, so could they. 

They sneaked back into the barracks, avoiding any patrols with ease. She was actually surprised how easy it was to sneak in and out. 

"Good night," Tally murmured. 

"Good night." 

For a second, Tally hesitated. 

And then she dipped her head and kissed her. 

Quick and fleeting, and then she was gone. 

Glory opened her eyes and sighed contently. What she'd thought was going to be such a weird night had turned out to be the best in her life. Glory quitely slid in the door and collapsed onto her bed. 

Her unit were still awake, one arching an eyebrow up at her. "Good night then, huh?" 

Glory sighed and raised her arm. The word crave was beginning to fade already but it was burned into her mind. 

"Yeah… really good." 

**Author's Note:**

> Okay but the way I wrote this before the end of S1. It was meant to be Raylla and Adigail in the bg but damn, mushroom could also refer to Abigail 🤭 Rabigail soulmates? 👀👀


End file.
